Portraying the RoyEd Relationship
by walkthrough
Summary: Welcome to your no.1 guide to…drum roll ROYED ROMANCE! Want to figure out how the relationship works? Then this is the right place for you! WARNING: Hints of sexual content, although not that heavy, but I’m warning you! Strings of Drabbles!RoyEd
1. In terms of Work

Summary: Welcome to your no.1 guide to…(drum roll) ROY/ED ROMANCE!!! Want to figure out how the relationship works? Then this is the right place for you! WARNING: Hints of sexual content, although not that heavy, but I'm warning you!!! Strings of Drabbles!!!Roy/Ed

Author's note: Why I came up with this, you ask? Let's just say that I was bored during class hours and decided to do something like this. Enjoy people!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Portraying Roy/Ed relationship

**Chapter 1**

**In Terms of Work**

In terms of work:

_If a person was that dense, then screams, moans and long repeated pants of "Roy" or "Ed" would not mean anything. But if you're one of those who are highly sensitive to your surrounding, then you'd know why the colonel keeps calling "Fullmetal" back to his office "alone", only to come out hours later languid, sweating and messy._

_Warning: Do NOT question!_

_Work is work and no one should ever be curious about that. So when Roy says "Get out" while Edward is around and both have that "Stare", then you should understand why everyone follows his orders. That is, unless, you'd want to witness a scene that might potentially damage your brain._

_Let's not forget that both have the immense stamina to carry out "Work" all night long. That's right, ALL NIGHT LONG!_

_Don't be shocked if both of them decide to do overtime. According to fellow subordinates, The colonel finds his job to be VERY addicting._

Author's note:

What did I tell you? So now, you'll learn your lesson. ALWAYS READ THE SUMMARY FIRST!!

Well, review people!


	2. In terms of Dating

Summary: Welcome to your no.1 guide to…(drum roll) ROY/ED ROMANCE!!! Want to figure out how the relationship works? Then this is the right place for you! WARNING: Hints of sexual content, although not that heavy, but I'm warning you!!! Strings of Drabbles!!!Roy/Ed

Author's note: Yes! I HAVE THE 2ND ONE!!!!! I'm definitely back on track, and people who are looking out for the new chapter of "Love takes our innocence" fear not. I. WILL. BE. BACK!!! BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Disclaimer: Aside from the crazy idea, I don't own anything else.

Portraying Roy/Ed relationship

**Chapter 2**

**In Terms of Dating**

In terms of dating:

_Roy is a womanizer and Ed understands that his lover will NEVER get rid of that reputation to protect. So how does this kind of relationship survive? Let's put it this way. If Roy flirts with a woman, that's fine. If Roy takes a woman out on a date, it's alright…_

_But if Roy teases a "head-over-heels" girl with the word _"I Love you",_ that's a whole lot different dimension of flirting and dating._

_For Example:_

_ Roy flirts with girl; Ed doesn't feel jealous_

_ Roy takes girl out on a date; Ed feels A LITTLE jealous_

_ Girl thinks Roy is wonderful; Ed snorts_

_ Girl says _"I love you";_ Ed leaves_

_ Roy teases by saying _"I love you more"(Hughes is spying on Roy, by the way)

_ Ed finds out; Hughes is in trouble for telling Ed_

_ Roy threatens to incinerate Hughes; Hughes runs away_

_ Then Roy FINALLY finds out that Ed found out_

_ Classic dramatic scene_

_ Classic "make-up" scene_

_ Favorite kissing scene with passionate "Out of Character" sentences._

_ An even BIGGER favorite "make-out" scene_

_ Bickering ensues the following morning_

_See? As long as Roy ends up in bed with no one else but Ed then it's safe to assume that quarrel is not necessary UNTIL the next morning and night is completely reserved for making out…I MEAN!! Making-up!_

Author's note:

Ha! That one almost took the crap out of me. But honestly, I couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous my work is.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	3. In terms of Money

Summary: Welcome to your no.1 guide to…(drum roll) ROY/ED ROMANCE!!! Want to figure out how the relationship works? Then this is the right place for you! WARNING: Hints of sexual content, although not that heavy, but I'm warning you!!! Strings of Drabbles!!!Roy/Ed

Author's note: Hiya people! Finally, I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of things to do, specially because I've been studying for my final exams. It's vacation here now so nothing will separate me from writing fics and playing Final Fantasy 8…again…for the 4th time… Anyway, hope you like this one!! Lots of thanks to my Beta anmbcuconnfan!! I couldn't have done this without my Beta's help. On with the story ( But disclaimer first)

Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know that I don't own FMA. All of that aside, lets get it over with, shall we?

Portraying the Roy/Ed Relationship

**Chapter 3**

**In terms of Money**

In terms of money:

_I do believe that everyone here knows that somewhere near the end of the series, Roy becomes a General, which brings him closer to being a fuehrer. However, we're not going to talk about Roy getting an eye patch and Ed getting sent off to the _OTHER_ side of the gate because…I don't like the way it ends._

_Anyway, let's go back to the main topic…_

_It is, therefore, understood that Roy makes more money than Ed does, seeing as Ed is only a subordinate of the colonel…I mean…the General. And as sure as the sun will rise, you can also be sure that, as far as we all know, Roy cannot possibly resist showing off the money he earns. Nothing will satisfy him more than seeing that annoyed look plastered on Ed's face every time pay day comes._

_Oh yeah, didn't I also mention that Ed is Roy's subordinate?_

_I guess it's safe to say that Roy sets aside a large portion of that salary just to make sure that Ed's money looks like nothing compared to his. _

_But, people, this was _before _they got together. In the situation they are in now, Roy would do absolutely anything for his Edward (Nothing sappy here, but lets face it, this is probably true in their case.) _

_And so, I can proudly say that, come pay day, Ed's pile of cash would, _definitely, _be_ _bigger than Roy's._

**Author's Note:**

So…How did I do? Please review!!! Please!!!!


	4. In terms of Jealousy

Summary: Welcome to your no.1 guide to…(drum roll) ROY/ED ROMANCE!!! Want to figure out how the relationship works? Then this is the right place for you! WARNING: Hints of sexual content, although not that heavy, but I'm warning you!!! Strings of Drabbles!!! Roy/Ed

Author's note: And we're back with another concluding episode of…Portraying the Roy/Ed Relationship. Ladies and gentleman…please keep your cell phones while the story is ongoing. And children, do not, I repeat, do not let your parents read this without your…er…approval! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushii! (I could've easily said FMA but I really like the way the Japanese version title sounds!)

Portraying the Roy/Ed Relationship

**Chapter 4**

**In terms of Jealousy**

In terms of jealousy:

_People, more like women, to be exact, know Roy Mustang for one thing…_

_Well, two things perhaps. Roy mustang could either be the _"Central's number one procrastinator"_ or _"Central's number one womanizer" Hey! That rhymes!_). Oh yeah, he's also the Flame alchemist and I'm pretty sure that he would've incinerated me if I ever forgot to mention that._

_This handsome, cool, calm and composed Colonel of ours (That's a big quadruple C for you, Roy!) can sweep a woman's feet from the floor and into his waiting arms _or_ swoon them away from poor Havoc's waiting list of "Supposed-to-be" dates._

_Edward on the other hand...Who does he have? Winry? Rose?_

_That's way too little (no pun intended) compared to Roy's fan club which, I reckon, increases everyday (I'm talking about central, not in reality.) Most likely, when Roy and he got together, Ed was a little worried that his lover would ditch him for some slut waiting to be picked off from the streets._

_Definitely, our chibi blonde was always the one who was jealous whenever Roy would tell him a tale about a girl asking him out on a date and not the other way round._

_Although he can remember an instance that he can never let Roy forget. The very first and, possibly, the last time Roy got jealous was the most joyous event in his entire life._

_He couldn't stop laughing at the memory of the day that he went home carrying _him_ in his arms. Roy would fume in anger every time he mentions the name. It was branded equal to Taboo in Roy's house where they both live in and at Roy's office to even bring up the subject of the night that Ed brought _him_ home._

_And now, as they lie awake, snuggling against each other, Ed can't help but to giggle again earning him Roy's undivided attention._

"What's so funny?"_ the raven haired man asks the blonde one, pulling away slightly from the hug._

"Oh nothing. I just can't forget the day I brought Cooper home. Even you would've been amused on how exaggerated you reacted if you've seen yourself."

_Roy just groaned in reply, went back to hug Ed and contentedly dozed off. If there was something that Roy had ever shown that proved Ed really was important to him, it would be this:_

_Being jealous over a stray cat that Ed had adopted_

**Author's Note: **What new situation shall this horrible authoress think of next? Will the next one suck more than her previous works? Where will she get new ideas? WILL THE READERS GIVE HER MORE REVIEWS AS THE DRABBLES CONTINUES? When will she tell herself that she should stop watching those corny soap-operas that influences her to do this kind of author's note? Stay tuned for the next episode of…Portraying the Roy/Ed Relationship!!!!


	5. In terms of Talent

Summary: Welcome to your no.1 guide to…(drum roll) ROY/ED ROMANCE!!! Want to figure out how the relationship works? Then this is the right place for you! WARNING: Hints of sexual content, al thought not that heavy, but I'm warning you!!! Strings of Drabbles!!!Roy/Ed

Author's note: It has been a long time since I updated this fic so I decided to whip something up for you guys! Aren't you happy that I am such a giving and caring authoress?

Disclaimer: The day I own FMA will be the day I'll drink beer and shout profanities all day in front of my parents…w/c won't be long from now.

Portraying Roy/Ed Relationship

**Chapter 5**

**In Terms Of Talents**

In terms of talents:

_It's fairly easy to see that when it comes to talking about talents, both men are equally gifted. Ed had been _graciously _gifted with intelligence, a fast body, a high-maintenance automail and, not to mention, his ability to do alchemy without the need of a transmutation circle._

_The same would go for Roy. Although he wasn't exactly admitted as a state alchemist at a very young age like Ed, he had his share of limelight. He was considered as the Flame Alchemist, the one who had the ability to sway any woman at will _(Except Riza of course). _He was great when it comes to strategy and people say that he born to be a leader._

_Given that they were both famous in their own way, they fully accept that there are times that someone between the two of them would outshine the other in some parts, eventually. You might think that it would be difficult for the both of them because of their huge egos but a solid relationship teaches you _(forces you) _to learn how to accept where your usefulness ends and where the others potential begins._

_Unfortunately though, relationships can also make you discover new talents that you wished your partner didn't have from the very beginning._

_Like the way Roy Mustang hated the fact that Edward Elric has the ability to be the only "irreplaceable" lover he ever had._

**Author's Note:**

Unfortunately for you guys, this seems to be the only thing I can come up with. So you can go ahead and tell me how lame it is. That's ok. But, personally, I enjoyed writing this specially because I actually wrote it in 5 minutes!!! Well, that goes to "My major accomplishments" list.

Flamers out there, although you guys are not Roy Mustang, I would let it slide this time. If you want to offer me a flame, I would gladly accept. I need flame anyways to cook myself some dinner.


	6. In terms of Anger Management

Summary: Welcome to your no.1 guide to…(drum roll) ROY/ED ROMANCE!!! Want to figure out how the relationship works? Then this is the right place for you! WARNING: Hints of sexual content, al thought not that heavy, but I'm warning you!!! Strings of Drabbles!!!Roy/Ed

Author's note: Another bonus for my inexcusable laziness in updating my work. I feel so generous. Thanks Ocean's 13! That movie had me inspired! Don't ask how. Just read the fic that I thought up while at the cinema. See? Even while I'm watching a movie with Clooney, Pitt and Damon in it, I'm still thinking about you guys!

Disclaimer: I am preparing a heist to steal the very precious deed that states who owns FMA. Who wants to go with me? I promise we won't get caught!

Portraying Roy/Ed Relationship

**Chapter 6**

**In Terms Of Anger-Management**

In terms of anger-management

_Technically, there are too many things in Roy and Ed's supposed relationship that bothers me, the very person who had taught up of this crazy guide to further understand their "love" for each other. There are lots of things to talk about so I'm going to run you guys through this like a breeze!_

_We all know both guys have tragic pasts so they kind of have these "Angsty" moments. Now, when these "Angsty" moments get into their nerves, they get mad…really, really, really mad. Save the fact that Roy always has the bad timing of bringing up Ed's "Height Issues" and Ed has a way of ticking his lover off by disobeying Roy and purposely screwing up a mission._

_How to they manage to keep their anger at bay? What do they do to release this horrible emotion without hurting people?_

_Ed seems to have a simple outlet for this thing we call anger. If Roy pisses him out, then he'd piss Roy out too and make sure that the effect would be ten times worse. Equivalent Exchange always worked for him in these situations. If not, then there's always this thing that he liked to call "Screaming game" in which he screams profanities out until someone directly tells him to shut up._

_Roy is a bit more complicated and when he gets angry he doesn't show it at all. He doesn't scream neither will he result to Ed's claim that "The golden rule states that do unto others what you want others to do unto you." Where Edward would say after wards that "Clearly, you wanted me to piss you off so you go and do this to me rather than just tell me straight up that you want me to make you feel bad and angry today."_

_Generally, Roy was seen as a stoic person. Nothing could make him lose his poker face as far as everyone knew. But Ed, being the only lover who had lasted with him for a long time, _really _knew how to push Roy's buttons. So, in the circumstances that Ed makes him mad beyond definition he had only one outlet for suppressed anger that _didn't _involve flames._

_And as he stood firmly on the ground, his arms crossed in front of his chest with that victorious glint on his eyes, he decided…_

_Skipping pebbles on water was a good way to manage your anger._

**Author's Note:**

That was a little bit weird for me to write and I was planning on a fluffier ending. I guess this works out just fine. Plus, I wanted to see for myself how people will react when they read the last part. I was thinking you guys would go "Oh my God! Roy _knows _how to skip pebbles on water?!"

Well, review if you want. In the meantime, I'm gonna go and get myself some reinforcements for my heist! Ciao!


End file.
